Peau d'Âne et la cake d'amour Parodie
by Ellanta
Summary: Peau d'Âne est une actrice acariâtre qui trouve la chanson du cake d'amour idiote. Elle donne son avis et décortique la mélodie.


OS écrit durant la 11ème nuit du fof, le thème était « Gateau ». Pour ceux qui en connaissent pas, ces nuits se déroule le premier week-end de chaque mois. A partir de 21h, à chaque heure, un mot, un thème est proposée et on a une heure pour composer sur ce thème.

Ce qui est en gras et en italique sont les véritables paroles de la chanson de Peau d'Âne et entre guillemets, ce sont les commentaires pensés par Peau d'Âne.

- Attention tiens-toi prête, on est partie pour la scène du cake d'amour. Dit Claude le scénariste.

- Mais il est pas bon ton cake, franchement, je préférerais la galette des rois, avoue que pour un prince, c'est plus logique.

- On s'en fiche c'est parti.

- _**Le beignet de compote, le biscuit de charlotte, non. Ah, le cake d'amour**__,_ énonça Peau d'Âne tout à son rôle d'actrice.

Puis elle s'adressa au scénariste : Non mais c'est à l'eau de rose ton film, le cake d'amour, plus cliché tu meurs.

- CONTINUE, c'est ce que les gens veulent.

- D'accord.

- _**Ma robe couleur du soleil.**_

- CLAUDE, aucune femme de mets de robe pour faire un gâteau, encore moins la plus belle de sa garde-robe. Tu as vu les manches, elle vont tremper dans la pâte.

-Peau d'Âne, la recette, répondit-il lassé par les objections continuelles de l'actrice.

-D'accord, mais tu paieras le teinturier.

-Je paie toujours le teinturier alors tu joues et tu te tais.

-Préparez votre, préparez votre pâte. Non mais c'est quoi cette chanson. Tu recommences la phrase pour laisser un suspens du style va-t-elle préparer une pâte ou une bombe atomique, un peu de sérieux quoi.

Claude ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

-_**Dans une jatte, dans une jatte plate.**_ C'est presque la phrase la plus intelligente de toutes la chanson. Grimaça Peau d'Âne entre ses dents.

-COUPER. Tu nous fais quoi, tu joues ou tu t'en vas ça suffit à la fin.

-J'y peux rien si ta chanson est stupide.

-On reprend, c'est parti.

_**-**__**Et sans plus de discours**__**, allumez votre, allumez votre four.**_ Peau d'Âne retint son commentaire : « ah bon, je pensais qu'on allumez l'ordinateur »

_**Prenez de la, prenez de la farine.**_

_**Versez dans la, versez dans la terrine,**_ « je cuisine peut-être pas souvent mais il ne faut pas être sortit de St-cyr pour savoir qu'une jatte ce n'est pas pareil qu'une terrine quand même »

_**Quatre mains bien pesées.**_

A ce momento elle éclata d'un grand rire.

-COUPEZ, qu'est ce qu'il y a ENCORE.

-Comment est-ce qu'un enfant peut-faire cette recette. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre 100g de farine comme tout le monde.

-C'est vrai que c'est romantique de sortir la balance électrique tout en étant vêtu d'un tablier crasseux. Et c'est reparti

_**-Autour d'un puits creux, autour d'un puits creusé.**_ « ça c'est au cas où les gens se demanderait commet faire un puits creux : en creusant sombre idiot ».

_**Choisissez quatre, choisissez quatre oeufs frais  
Qu'ils soient du ma, qu'ils soient du matin faits**_. « Essayez de trouver des œufs pondus ce jour à Carrefour : c'est Mission impossible ».

_**Car à plus de vingt jours  
Un poussin sort, un poussin sort toujours.**_ STOP.

-C'est pas crédible votre histoire, un gamin de cinq ans un tantinet intelligent sait qu'un poussin ne sort que s'il y a eu fécondation par un coq. En plus tu as jamais vu un poussin qui sort de sa coquille c'est tout gluant couvert de la substance dans laquelle il a grandit.

- Les gens ne regarde pas ce film pour s'instruire mais pour rever. Ce film n'est pas là pour faire réflechir, personne ne le remarquera çà.

- « En même temps, tout le monde aurait le cerveau ramolli au bout de la 15ème minutes »

-On reprend, cria Claude.

_**-Un bol entier, un bol entier de lait  
Bien crémeux s'il, bien crémeux s'il vous plaît**_. « à 4€ le litre chez le crémier, super économique »  
_**De sucre parsemez, **_

_**Et vous amalga, et vous amalgamez.**_

_**Une main de, une main de beurre fin,**_ « je plains encore le gamin qui s'est déjà tapé les poignées de farine »  
_**Un souffle de, un souffle de levain**_. « J'ai beau soufflé ça ne marche pas »  
_**Une larme de miel,**_ « et j'ai beau pleuré ça ne marche toujours pas, en même temps, je ne peux que pleurer avec toute cette farine qui vole dans mes yeux. Allez on se calme et on se remet à chanter ».

_**Et un soupçon, et un soupçon de sel**_ « A ce stade, je ne fais même plus de commentaires »  
_**Il est temps à, il est temps à présent  
Tandis que vous, tandis que vous brassez**_

_**De glisser un présent  
Pour votre fian, pour votre fiancé**_ « rien de moins romantique qu'un présent dans un gâteau, dans les films c'est bien c'est beau, mais dans la réalité, je vous retrouvez à crachez votre bague et à l'extirpez de votre bouche, elle se retrouve plein de salive et vous la séchez dans votre serviette avant de la passer autour du doigt en vous disant qu'il reste encore de la crème chantilly dessus et que vous n'attendez qu'une chose, c'est de l'enlever. Et encore, je n'est pas parler de la bague au fond du verre que vous devez aller chercher tout en sachant que les flûtes sont calculées pour faire 2mm de plus que votre plus long doigt et vous vous retrouvez les doigts plein de champagne, la bague toujours au fond du verre ».

_**Un souhait d'a,un souhait d'amour s'impose**_ « si il se réalisait, je serait marier avec un milliardaire, en train de faire le tour du monde au lieu de jouer cette scène idiote ».  
_**Tandis que la, que la pâte repose**_  
_**Lissez le plat de beurre**_ « elle repose que trois secondes leur pâte, c'est un levain magique lui aussi »  
_**Et laissez cuire,  
et laissez cuire une heure...**_ « alleluyah c'est fini, merci mon dieu »

-Fais voir le résultats Claude. AH, hurla-t-elle en voyant deux Peau d'Âne. C'est quoi cette idée, depuis quand j'ai le don d'ubiquité, de toute façon, il est niais ce film. Un unique doigt qui colle à la bague, si c'est pas prévisible, et l'hélicoptère, l'hélicoptère, les mots me manquent pour en parler, et…

Claude abandonna Peau d'Âne à son discours passionné.


End file.
